For The First Time
by SirTubbington
Summary: This week's lesson: First Times. Many of the Glee Clubbers experience  startling new experiences, including Mike's first singing solo, Rachel's new crush, and Quinn and Puckerman's first encounter with Beth. Written as a Screenplay. Full-length episode.


**INT. HALLWAY – MORNING**

_BRITTANY is opening her locker when SANTANA comes and walks up to her._

**SANTANA**  
>Hey Britt. You look delicious today.<p>

_SANTANA looks at BRITTANY up and down. She is checking out every single freaking detail of her._

**BRITTANY**  
>Thank you, Santana. I put on some icing on my face this morning. Its like some new cleansing method my little cousin showed me. It's vanilla flavored.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Maybe later I can lick it—<p>

_SANTANA is interrupted by RACHEL who is somehwhat fast-walking towards her. RACHEL looks a little angry._

**RACHEL**  
>-Santana!<p>

_SANTANA turns around. BRITTANY rumages through her locker._

**SANTANA**  
>What Berry? You're interrupting my sweet lady time with my girl.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>What?<p>

**SANTANA**  
>(her arms crossed)<br>Nevermind. Just tell me what you wanted to tell me, manhands.

**RACHEL**  
>Oh. I have just been informed that one of our fellow glee clubbers has a play date with one little miss blonde.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Okay, Rachel if you want to tell me something first of all, don't beat around the bush with all these nicknames. Just say their freaking names. Every single minute you spend talking in paragraphs are minutes I can get my mack on with Britt.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Quinn and Puckerman are going out tonight.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>(annoyed tone)<br>So?

**RACHEL**  
>Well, I don't know about you, but I for one, think that this can only lead to disastrous results. They successfully avoided each other for a year and now their unforeseen love for each other can be once again ignited. Thus, concluding in a spiral downfall of Quinn's emotional state and an uprising of Puckerman's sex addiction. Nothing good can come from this.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>You're just telling me this because you want to grab the first ticket on the Fabray train.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>(blushing)<br>I don't know what your talking about.

**SANTANA**  
>Please, Berry. Ever since junior prom last year, you've been dying for that blonde to smack you again and this time not on that little face of yours.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Once again, I don't know what any of your silly accusations are about, but if you don't care then fine, I'll just split them up myself.<p>

_RACHEL turns around and storms off. BRITTANY is whispering something in SANTANA's ear. Before RACHEL is out of reach, SANTANA grabs onto RACHEL's arm. RACHEL turns around._

**SANTANA**  
>Wait, Berry, fine. I'll help you. But it's only because Brittany told me if I did, I would get on the first ride on her train.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>God, Santana you might be the one with the sex addiction.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Just sayin' what I'm playin'.<p>

**INT. CHOIR ROOM – AFTERNOON  
><strong>

_TINA and MIKE are playing hot hands. ARTIE is talking to MERCEDES and KURT. SAM is playing with his thumbs. FINN is sitting there with his tall self. SANTANA is playing with BRITTANY's hair. LAUREN is talking to PUCKERMAN, but PUCKERMAN is obviously eyeing QUINN. QUINN smiles and embarrasingly looks away from PUCKERMAN. MR. SCHUE walks through the doorway, wearing a white shirt, cargo shorts, and flip-flops_

**MR. SCHUE**  
>Hey everybody.<p>

**KURT**  
>Who's that?<p>

**MERCEDES**  
>Mr. Schue, is that you?<p>

**MR. SCHUE**  
>Yes it is.<p>

**SAM**  
>Why arent you wearing a vest...<p>

**PUCK**  
>...or pants.<p>

**MR. SCHUE**  
>Well there's a first time for everything and that's exactly what our lesson is about this week.<p>

**FINN**  
>Wearing different clothes?<p>

**MR. SCHUE**  
>No, Finn. First times. We always have a first time. First love, first Christmas, first time wearing something.<p>

**PUCK**  
>First time getting to second base! Hell yeah, high five me bro.<p>

_PUCK attempts a high five towards SAM. SAM shakes his head in disapproval._

**MR. SCHUE**  
>Anyways your guys' mission is to find songs about firsts.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Mr. Schue, speaking of first, I would like to be the first one to perform a song.<p>

**MR. SCHUE**  
>Okay, sure Rachel.<p>

_RACHEL steps in front of the class with her hands together._

**RACHEL**  
>So I am going to perform the first single, the English band, the Beatles ever released. Not really my genre but hence this weeks lesson, right? Brittany, Santana, please come join me.<p>

_"Love Me Do" plays, BRITTANY and SANTANA have a dance duet with each other. RACHEL eyes QUINN the whole entire song._

[RACHEL]

_Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_Someone to love,_

_Somebody new._

_Someone to love,_

_Someone like you._

_Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_Love, love me do._

_You know I love you,_

_I'll always be true,_

_So please, love me do._

_Whoa, love me do._

_Yeah, love me do._

_Whoa, oh, love me do. _

_whoa, oh love me do _

_Why don't cha love me do_

**MR. SCHUE**  
>Wow great performance, you guys!<p>

**PUCK**  
>Hot.<p>

**TINA**  
>(to Mike)<br>Mike, I wanna sing a song.

**MIKE**  
>Okay, you can sing and I'll dance my graceful moves in the background.<p>

**TINA**  
>No, Mike I want to sing a song with you.<p>

**MIKE**  
>But I can't, remember? I fail so epically.<p>

**TINA**  
>(seductively)<br>Sing with me Mike Chang, and maybe we'll have some firsts of our own.

_Bell rings and the Glee club starts to disperse. MIKE looks around in defeat._

**MIKE**  
>Fine, but can we sing an Asian song?<p>

_Focus on PUCKERMAN and QUINN who are the only ones left in the classroom._

**QUINN**  
>Puckerman, about later tonight.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>Yeah, babe I get it.<p>

**QUINN**  
>Puck, you have to understand that this is really important to me.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>And it's important for me too! Don't worry I'll be there.<p>

**QUINN**  
>(quietly)<br>I'm sorry.

**PUCKERMAN**  
>For what?<p>

**QUINN**  
>I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>Well, I knew sooner or later you'd be crawling back to the Puckasaurus.<p>

**QUINN**  
>I'm not crawling back to you.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>Yeah, but your tip-toeing towards me, babe, and you can't seem to realize that you want more of this.<p>

**QUINN**  
>You haven't changed one bit.<p>

_QUINN turns around and starts walking away._

**PUCKERMAN**  
>Quinn...dont worry I'll be there.<p>

_QUINN turns around briefly, but keeps walking backwards towards the door._

**QUINN**  
>(mouths)<br>Thank you.

_QUINN walks out of the classroom and you can see RACHEL, BRITTANY, and SANTANA spying on QUINN and PUCKERMAN. They act casually as QUINN passes by them. RACHEL then immediately turns towards SANTANA with her crazy, wide-eyed look._

**RACHEL**  
>Did you just see that? Santana, we have to somehow figure out how to prevent Quinn and Noah's romantic encounters later tonight.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Well, unlike you Berry I've done more planning than talking.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Oh please inform me of your plan, Santana.<p>

_SANTANA smiles._

**SANTANA**  
>So I have allowed Brittany to get her flirt on with<br>Puckerman.

**BRITTANY**  
>I will seduce him.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>(To Brittany) That's right, babe. (To Rachel) She will try to convince Puckerman to have a threesome with me and Britts here.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Oh...and will you?<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Ew, like I would do that Berry. Of course not. When Puckerman says yes, he'll arrive at Brittany's house and then Britt and I, will tie him up and feed him prunes until he crys.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>And what if he says no?<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Why would he say no? We are two smoking hot teenagers who have everything going on.<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>But Santana, if he does say no, I was wondering if maybe you could tie me up and then we could—<p>

**RACHEL**  
>-Brittany, please. And what about Quinn? What will we do with her?<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Well, she'll just get stood up and be angry with Puckerman for the rest of her life. I've gotta say, that bitch can hold grudges.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Okay, congratulations Santana we will go with your plan.<p>

_BRITTANY claps._

**INT. TINA's BEDROOM - AFTERNOON**

_TINA sings a simple, graceful melody and MIKE attempts to sing it back, he struggles. TINA sings it again, but with her eyes closed and this time instead of singing, MIKE waits for her to open her eyes where he twirls around and then shows his abs._

**TINA**  
>Mike, we have to focus. You can't keep showing me your abs all the time. I know that they're there.<p>

**MIKE**  
>Fine, but this is hard.<p>

**TINA**  
>Let's try this again.<p>

_MIKE sits on TINA's bed looking defeated. TINA sings another melody and MIKE fails horrendously._

**TINA**  
>That was better. Now just blend your sounds together so it actually sounds like your trying.<p>

**MIKE**  
>I'm sorry baby, I am trying, but it's just not working.<p>

_TINA sighs._

**TINA**  
>How about this. Think about your voice as maybe one your dance moves. You need to somehow take in that sound of your voice and make it move gracefully and effortlessly through the air in front of you. Every different note change, every different melody is just another dance move. And you have to blend them together to finish off your routine.<p>

**MIKE**  
>Well I guess, if you say it that way, it kinda makes more sense.<p>

**TINA**  
>Okay then let's rehearse.<p>

**MIKE**  
>Okay.<p>

_MIKE takes a deep breath and then forcefully grabs TINA into a waltz dancing position. "Ten Minutes Ago" starts playing. Immediately they start waltzing around the room as he sings -surprisingly- very well._

_Scene changes back and forth from TINA's ROOM to the CHOIR ROOM._

[MIKE]

_Ten minutes ago I saw you _

_I looked up when you came through the door_

_My head started reeling _

_You gave me the feeling _

_The room had no ceiling or floor _

_Ten minutes ago I met you _

_And we murmured our how-do-you-do's _

_I wanted to ring out the bells _

_And fling out my arms and to sing out the news _

_I have found her, she's an angel _

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes _

_We are dancing, we are flying _

_And she's taking me back to the skies _

_In the arms of my love I'm flying _

_Over mountain and meadow and glen _

_And I like it so well, that for all I can tell _

_I may never come down again _

_I may never come down to earth again._

[TINA]

_Ten minutes ago I met you _

_And we murmured our how-do-you-do's _

_I wanted to ring out the bells _

_And fling out my arms and to sing out the news _

[MIKE]

_I have found her _

[TINA]

_I have found him _

[TINA and MIKE]

_In the arms of my love I'm flying _

_Over mountain and meadow and glen _

_And I like it so well _

_That for all I can tell _

_I may never come down again _

_I may never come down to earth again_

_Scene ends in CHOIR ROOM._

**MR. SCHUE**  
>Wow. Mike, I applaud you for your very first solo with Ms. Tina. Very nice song choice, you guys. First meetings are always an exciting experience. I hope everyone is inspired by their performance, and we can start doing new things. Remember, don't be afraid to learn something new. Your first time won't always be the best, but you have to start somewhere. But, look at your friends here, they successfully performed a wonderful duet, bravo you guys.<p>

_MIKE and TINA smile proudly at each other while the audience claps._

**INT. HALLWAY – LATE AFTERNOON  
><strong>

**RACHEL**  
>Look. Puckerman is right over there.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>(a little nervous)<br>Okay, Britt go flirt with that jerk.

_BRITTANY starts walking away._

**BRITTANY**  
>Wait.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>What?<p>

_BRITTANY turns around towards SANTANA an kisses her hard._

**BRITTANY**  
>You look a little tense, San.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>I-I'm not tense.<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>Don't worry, Santana, I'm always yours.<p>

_SANTANA smiles._

**SANTANA**  
>I know.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Okay, yeah, yeah we get it. Now Brittany go seduce that man.<p>

_BRITTANY walks away, looks back and winks. SANTANA and RACHEL are at the corner of the hallway where their heads are sticking out just enough for them to see BRITTANY walking towards PUCKERMAN._

**SANTANA**  
>Your just cranky, Berry because your not getting any.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Well if you want to know Santana, I don't need to 'get any' to be happy.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Wow, Berry you really need to get laid.<p>

RACHEL rolls her eyes.

**BRITTANY**  
>Hey Puckerman.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>'Sup, Brittany.<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>Okay, so like, I was wondering if you want to go my house and maybe you could go up to my room and we could play a little game of twister, but without any mat or that clock with colored circles on it.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>Wait. Aren't you like in lesbos with Lopez?<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>Oh, Santana will be there too.<p>

**PUCKERMAN  
><strong>Woah. So you mean I'm going to ride the tricycle with you and Lopez? Nice.

**BRITTANY**  
>I heard there were some tricycles on sale at Toys'R Us.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>When do you want to get on this?<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>Tonight.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>Woah I can't do tonight. I'm busy. How about tommorow?<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>Nope. Santana and I aren't available tommorow. We're playing laser tag. It's couples night.<p>

_PUCKERMAN pauses and thinks._

**PUCKERMAN**  
>Sorry, Brittany I can't do this.<p>

_PUCKERMAN walks away and BRITTANY walks back towards SANTANA and RACHEL. BRITTANY's head is down and when she is in front of SANTANA she puts her forehead on SANTANA'S shoulder._

**SANTANA**  
>What happened?<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>He rejected us, San.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>What? How could he reject our hot pieces of bod.<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>He wanted to ride a tricycle instead.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>No, no. This isn't acceptable. He can't just reject us!<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Wait Santana calm down. Before you go all Lima heights on him or whatever you do, we have to figure out what we're going to do now!<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Well I know what I wanna do to that little Mohawk of his. I'm gonna rip that piece of carpet out of his oversized head.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Santana! The only thing we can do now is to follow them and interfere with the date at the source.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Well, Berry, do you even know where they're going?<p>

_RACHEL sees PUCKERMAN exiting the hallway._

**RACHEL**  
>We will soon. C'mon let's follow him.<p>

_RACHEL, SANTANA, and BRITTANY secretly go through the hallway, always looking around making sure nobody sees them. _

**BRITTANY**  
>I feel like I'm on a CSI.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>More like Sherlock Holmes, than CSI, Brittany.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Chill, Berry. My babe can be on a Sherlock Holmes-inspired CSI episode. Talk before you walk, Berry or I'll pull your set of locks out instead of Puckerman's.<p>

_BRITTANY stops and puts her hand on SANTANA's shoulder._

**BRITTANY**  
>Aw, love you San.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Love you too Britt.<p>

_BRITTANY, SANTANA, RACHEL exit the hallways._

CUT TO:

**EXT. OUTSIDE OF MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL, PARKING LOT – SAME_  
><em>**

**RACHEL**  
>C'mon lovebirds, Puck is getting into his car.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Let's get into my car before we lose sight of that mohawk of his. Plus I don't trust our lives in the hands of the Berry Bus.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>It's a reasonable sized mini-van Santana.<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>It looks like if a truck and a hummer had sex, your mini-van would be the baby.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>My ride, on the other hand, is all sexy and all awesome. You should be grateful that you get to ride in the Lopez-mobile.<p>

**RACHEL  
><strong>(sarcastically)

Yes, Santana, I am eternally grateful to ride in your automobile. Hurry, Puckerman is exiting the parking lot!

CUT TO:

**INT. SANTANA'S CAR – SAME  
><strong>

_SANTANA gets into the driver's seat. RACHEL starts to go into the the passenger seat._

**SANTANA**  
>(shakes head)<br>No, Berry, that's my girl's seat. Britt always gets shot gun.

**RACHEL**  
>Fine.<p>

_BRITTANY gets into the passengers seat and quickly pecks SANTANA on the lips. RACHEL rolls her eyes and gets into the middle back seat. They exit the parking lot and drive into the streets. They follow PUCKERMAN not to far behind._

**SANTANA**  
>Where the hell is he going?<p>

_RACHEL is leaning forward so her hands are on the each of the shoulder of the driver and passenger's seat._

**RACHEL**  
>It seems like he is parking in front of that house.<p>

_SANTANA stops and parks the car a few houses back._

**SANTANA**  
>That's not Fabray's or his house. This doesn't make sense.<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>Maybe that's where he will pick up his tricycle.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Oh, look, here comes Quinn.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>God, she looks quite stunning today.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>What did you just say, Berry?<p>

**RACHEL**  
>(quickly)<br>Nothing. Look she's going inside the house with him.

**SANTANA**  
>Wierd. They aren't holding hands or anything. Quinn even seems kind of angry.<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>Maybe they're buying a house together.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Why would they buy a house?<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>I don't know. Maybe to keep all the tricycles Puckerman is buying.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Shh. Shh. They're going inside.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>C'mon let's get closer so that we can at least see what they are doing.<p>

CUT TO:

**INT. INSIDE HOUSE – EARLY EVENING**

**QUINN**  
>Are you ready?<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>If you are.<p>

**QUINN**  
>Okay, ring the doorbell before I change my mind.<p>

_PUCKERMAN swallows. He rings the doorbell. Nobody answers. He rings the doorbell again and finally the door opens. Their is a woman who answers. It is SHELBY CORCORAN. SHELBY's expression is a mixture of shock and relief._

**SHELBY**  
>Oh, thanks you guys for coming. I thought you weren't going to show up.<p>

**QUINN**  
>I'm just glad that you invited us.<p>

_PUCKERMAN and QUINN enter the house._

CUT TO:

**INT. SANTANA'S CAR – SAME  
><strong>

_RACHEL leans forward, but is restrained by her seatbelt. She unclicks her seat belt and puts her head right in between the two seats._

**RACHEL**  
>Who is it? I can't see!<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>I'm hungry.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Where do you want to eat after this, Britt?<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>I don't know. Just anywhere but Breadstix. We went there everyday last week and everytime we made out you tasted like marinara sauce.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Girls, focus! Santana, stick your head out the window and see if you can get a better look.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Ugh, fine.<p>

_SANTANA looks out the window and she sees SHELBY._

**SANTANA (CON'T)**  
>Berry, I know who's house this is.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Who's?<p>

**SANTANA**  
>Your mom's.<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>San, I don't think this is the best time to insult Rachel.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>No, it's really Berry's Mom's house.<p>

**RACHEL**_  
><em>What?

_RACHEL sits back into her chair with her head slightly down. Her eyes rapidly go back and forth from thinking._

**RACHEL**  
>(whispers)<br>Beth.

CUT TO:

**INT. SHELBY'S HOUSE – SAME  
><strong>

_There's obvious awkwardness and tension in the room. SHELBY's arms are crossed and Quinn and Puckerman are standing awkwardly next to each other._

**PUCKERMAN**  
>So where is she?<p>

**SHELBY**  
>You mean, Beth?<p>

_PUCKERMAN nods._

**SHELBY**  
>She's sleeping in the other room.<p>

**QUINN**  
>How is she?<p>

**SHELBY**  
>Please, both of you have a seat first and I'll tell you everything you want to know.<p>

_QUINN and PUCKERMAN walk towards the couch and sits on it._

**SHELBY**  
>So, Beth is doing fine. We're both doing fine actually.<p>

**QUINN**  
>That's fantastic.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>When did you get this sweet house?<p>

**SHELBY**  
>Oh, just a few months ago. I've been teaching music at a elementary school a few towns away and I've recently gotten a lead part at a local theater, so money hasn't been a problem for the both of us.<p>

**QUINN**  
>So where does Beth go when you're at work?<p>

**SHELBY**  
>Oh, about that. I have to tell you guys something.<p>

_Silence fills the room as QUINN and PUCKERMAN are drowned with the anticipation of SHELBY's news, but SHELBY is interrupted by a doorbell._

**SHELBY**  
>Now, who could that be?<p>

_SHELBY answers the door and there stands RACHEL._

**SHELBY**  
>Rachel? What are you doing here?<p>

**RACHEL**  
>I was in the neighborhood.<p>

**SHELBY**  
>Oh. This might be kind of wierd, but I have two of your friends over now, can you—<p>

_RACHEL interrupts SHELBY._

**RACHEL**  
>-no, I know that they are here. Can I come in?<p>

**SHELBY**  
>I don't think that's the best idea.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Please...<p>

_RACHEL pauses._

**RACHEL (CON'T)**  
>...Mom.<p>

**SHELBY**  
>Fine, come in.<p>

_RACHEL comes inside the house and she waves at QUINN and PUCKERMAN. QUINN and PUCKERMAN are both shocked at RACHEL's sudden appearance at the house._

**QUINN**  
>(angry)<br>What are you doing here, Rachel?

**PUCKERMAN**  
>How did you know we were here?<p>

_RACHEL takes out her coat and hangs it on the coat hanger._

**RACHEL**  
>I didn't. Well, at least at first. I overheard you two conversing about a date or something like that and for the sake of the team, I didn't want any more drama between you two. So we followed you here.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>We?<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Yes, Brittany and Santana are right outside, in the car.<p>

CUT TO:

**INT. SANTANA's CAR – SAME  
><strong>

_SANTANA and BRITTANY are heavily making out in the car. SANTANA breaks away._

**SANTANA**  
>Do you think Rachel is coming out anytime soon?<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>I can tell she kind of likes Quinn, but I don't think she's going to announce it to the world yet.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>No, Britt, I mean, out of the house.<p>

**BRITTANY**  
>Oh. I don't think so. I give her 20 minutes tops.<p>

**SANTANA**  
>(smiling)<br>That's enough time.

_SANTANA tackles Brittany to the seat and BRITTANY squeals._

CUT TO:

**INT. SHELBY's HOUSE – SAME  
><strong>

**QUINN**  
>Rachel, you can't just play God and break everyone up for the 'sake of the team'! Me and Puck aren't even dating! And also, you can't just come in, uninvited!<p>

SHELBY cuts in.

**SHELBY**  
>Quinn, it's okay. I'm kind of glad Rachel is here now. I can just tell everybody the news at the same time.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>What news?<p>

**SHELBY**  
>Rachel, sit down with your friends, please.<p>

_RACHEL sits down on the couch next to QUINN, but there is an obvious space between them. RACHEL eyes QUINN._

**SHELBY**  
>So to update Rachel, my new job as a music teacher is fantastic, much less stressful than scolding a bunch of teenagers. But once I got that gig at the local theater, I knew I had to hire a babysitter. And in the process of hiring one, I not only got a babysitter...<p>

_SHELBY pauses._

**SHELBY (CON'T)**  
>...but a boyfriend.<p>

**PUCKERMAN and QUINN and RACHEL**  
>What?<p>

**SHELBY**  
>Here he is now.<p>

_SHELBY's boyfriend comes in from BETH's bedroom. SHELBY's BOYFRIEND is named MARK. He looks a little younger than Ms. Shelby, he has dirty brown hair and a scruff. He also has a nice build and soft blue eyes. His appearnce is a "nice-guy" type of appearance._

**MARK**  
>Hey, you guys. I'm Mark.<p>

**QUINN and PUCKERMAN and RACHEL**  
>(awkwardly and not in unison)<br>Hey - Mark.

**MARK**  
>I know this maybe kinda wierd, but just to clarify things, when their's a baby in the room I'm professionally a babysitter.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>So, your a male baby...sitter.<p>

**MARK**  
>Yes, young man. I am indeed a male babysitter.<p>

**PUCKERMAN**  
>Rad.<p>

**SHELBY**  
>Yes, we set up some ground rules that me and Mark are only together when I'm not paying him,<p>

_MARK winks._

**RACHEL**  
>Wait a minute. I don't understand. How could you have a boyfriend?<p>

**SHELBY**  
>Well, Rachel, did you think I would be alone forever?<p>

**RACHEL**  
>No, that's not what I meant. You just got Beth and it's been a year-<p>

**SHELBY**  
>-exactly it has been a year. And I've grown in that one year, Rachel. You just have to trust me on this one.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>But, how could you do this to...<p>

_RACHEL stumbles on her words._

**RACHEL(CON'T):**  
>Me—I mean us.<p>

**SHELBY**  
>Don't worry, honey. I'll live my life and you'll live yours. That's what we agreed to, right?<p>

**RACHEL**  
>(whispers)<br>I guess.

_Another awkward silence fills the room. PUCKERMAN adjusts his seating while looking at MARK._

**PUCK**  
>So, Mark, about male babysitting—do you get a lot of chicks?<p>

**MARK**  
>Well if you mean by chicks, you mean this one little hottie sitting in front of me, why yes I do get a lot of chicks.<p>

**PUCK**  
>(adoringly)<br>Sweet.

_RACHEL stands up from the bed and eyes SHELBY one last time before storming out the door. SHELBY puts her hand to her forehead._

CUT TO:

**EXT. SHELBY'S FRONT YARD - EVENING  
><strong>

**QUINN runs out the door and storms after RACHEL.**

**QUINN**  
>Rachel! Rachel! Come back!<p>

_RACHEL stops and turns around. She's crying and she wipes a tear off the edge of her eye._

**RACHEL**  
>I don't understand Quinn. Why does she get a boyfriend now? And without telling me? She's my mom and I should have the right to know when I'm supposed to have a new dad!<p>

**QUINN**  
>Rachel, Mark is just her boyfriend. It's not like she's marrying that guy. And it's not like your not the only one that might get a new dad. Get your head out of your own little world. He could be Beth's dad, too.<p>

_RACHEL pauses._

**RACHEL**  
>Then how come your not overly upset like I am?<p>

**QUINN**  
>You think I'm not upset? I'm furious Rachel, but at least I understand that a woman inside that house deserves to be happy. And if she needs a boyfriend to be happy, then I'm okay with it.<p>

**RACHEL**  
>Well I'm not.<p>

_QUINN puts her hands on RACHEL's shoulders. RACHEL avoids eye contact with QUINN._

**QUINN**  
>Rachel, she's finally living the life she's always wanted. She has a daughter, a job that she enjoys, and a boyfriend that seems to make her forget all her regrets.<p>

_RACHEL still looks away._

**RACHEL**  
>I don't want to be her regret. I want to have a Mom. I want everything Beth is having at this moment. With my mom getting a boyfriend, it just reminds me that Beth is one step closer to everything I ever wanted.<p>

**QUINN**  
>You have to understand Rachel. Having a Mom and a Dad is not everything you expect. At least your dads aren't divorced and drunk like my parents. Your Dads love you, Rach. You've been having the family you wanted all your life. Now, you have to walk back into that house and be happy for your Mom.<p>

_RACHEL is still crying and she doesn't respond back._

**QUINN**  
>Please Rach, be happy for Beth. Be happy for me.<p>

_RACHEL pushes off QUINN's hands off her shoulders and walks away, into SANTANA's car._

CUT TO:

**INT. SANTANA'S CAR – EVENING  
><strong>

_RACHEL goes in the back and slams the door shut. She doesn't notice that BRITTANY and SANTANA have switched seats._

**RACHEL**  
>(angry, yelling)<br>Drive, Santana, drive!

**SANTANA**  
>Wait, manhands, I just have to switch with Britts real quick and we'll get going.<p>

_BRITTANY and SANTANA get out of the car and SANTANA gets into the driver's seat. BRITTANY gets in the back and sits next to RACHEL. She comforts RACHEL and RACHEL crys into BRITTANY's shoulder. SANTANA starts the car and looks into the mirror. She sees the their reflection and she gives a sad, sympathetic look. She holds back her usual sassy insults and starts the car. They drive off into the distance._

CUT TO:

**INT. SHELBY'S HOUSE – EVENING  
><strong>

_QUINN is seen going inside SHELBY's house. SHELBY lifts her head from her hands and turns around to face QUINN._

**SHELBY**  
>Where's Rachel?<p>

**QUINN**  
>She's gone.<p>

**SHELBY**  
>I knew this was a mistake.<p>

**QUINN**  
>No, it's not. If she's the girl that I know, she'll eventually come back. She always does.<p>

_SHELBY's response is interuppted by BETH's crying._

**MARK**  
>Oh, Beth's awake.<p>

_MARK starts to get up, but SHELBY stops him._

**SHELBY**  
>I got this Mark.<p>

_SHELBY looks at PUCKERMAN and QUINN._

**SHELBY**  
>Quinn, Noah, would you like to see Beth?<p>

_QUINN looks at PUCKERMAN and PUCKERMAN obviously nervous, nods yes._

**SHELBY**  
>Follow me.<p>

_As QUINN, PUCKERMAN, and SHELBY walk towards BETH's bedroom, "For the First Time" starts playing. A montage starts. _

_[PUCK]_

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

PUCKERMAN and QUINN see BETH for the first time. They stare at her in amazement. PUCKERMAN looks at SHELBY, mentally asking her if he can pick her up. SHELBY nods. PUCKERMAN holds BETH and QUINN smiles.

[PUCK}

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time_

_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line_

_And we don't know how we got into this mess it's a gods test_

_Someone help us cause we're doing our best_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

SANTANA stops at a red light. She looks behind her and RACHEL is still crying into BRITTANY's shoulder. BRITTANY looks up to SANTANA. SANTANA looks at BRITTANY with a worried look.

[QUINN]

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

QUINN and PUCKERMAN play with BETH. MARK and SHELBY are seen by the doorway smiling.

[PUCK]

_She's in line at the door with her head held high_

_While I just lost my job but didn't lose my flight_

_But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts_

_When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

RACHEL gets out of BRITTANY's hold and she wipes her tears away from her eyes. She taps on SANTANA's shoulder and tells her something. SANTANA nods.

[QUINN]

But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine

Sit talking up all night

Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah

QUINN and PUCK are now seen singing in the choir room, in front of the Glee Club. They look at each other and look into the audience. QUINN looks at RACHEL seat, RACHEL isn't there.

[QUINN and PUCK]

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

QUINN looks at PUCKERMAN for one last time.

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

A door is seen. The door opens and there is SHELBY. SHELBY smiles as she sees RACHEL in front of her.

**END**


End file.
